


MATCHUP

by Flofa



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 寿受论坛的约稿文，虽然第一段都是铁三但是这篇宫三才是主CP。CP:宫城良田/三井寿，铁男/三井寿警告:Underage，有一点non-con，暴力描写，还有一点虐（大概吧，虽然我个人不觉得虐）
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi/Miyagi Ryota, Mitsui Hisashi/Tanaka Tetsuo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寿受论坛的约稿文，虽然第一段都是铁三但是这篇宫三才是主CP。
> 
> CP:宫城良田/三井寿，铁男/三井寿  
> 警告:Underage，有一点non-con，暴力描写，还有一点虐（大概吧，虽然我个人不觉得虐）

什么时候开始的，三井自己也说不清楚。  
他看着眼前的那颗花菜头，仔细回想了一下，还是没能想起来第一次是什么时候，是什么情况。  
“喂，宫城，你为什么总是跟着我？”  
这次他突然就问出了口。  
他们是仇人吧？再不济也是死对头，再再不济也应该是有前嫌但又不得不在一起打球的队友。  
怎么样也不应该是像现在这样……  
篮球部有那么多宫城的同期，安田，潮崎，角田……对了，安田还是和他从同一个国中升上来的。  
还有樱木，和宫城也十分要好。  
宫城为什么不跟他们一起走？  
而他算怎么回事？他三井应该是那个宫城最不愿意靠近的人才对吧。  
“不打不相识吧，我和樱木就是这样。”宫城随口答道，然后递过来一罐饮料，“给你，三井桑。”  
“唔，谢谢。”  
三井接过饮料，眼睛却还看着宫城，心里全是疑问。  
打到双双住院那种“不打不相识”吗？  
再说了，你并没有天天跟樱木在一起啊。  
但是他没再问下去。  
算了，想跟就跟吧。  
他又不是不习惯有跟班的生活。  
但是怎么想都觉得宫城和德男那帮人不太一样。  
具体是哪里不一样，三井想破了脑子也说不出来。  
全国大赛预选赛在种子球队出场前，湘北一场一场赢过去了。  
他们刻苦训练，心存志向，练习配合，每天都在篮球上投入大量的时间和精力。  
这样的日子三井很久很久没经历了。  
等到他从那洒满汗水的训练中偶尔抽出空的时候，他突然就发现他身边不再有德男一行人，而是只有一个身影，有时候走在他的身后，有时在他身前，更多的时候他们并肩走着。  
这个时候三井就会看向身边的宫城，眉头蹙起，心头则无法控制地念起另外一个人。  
曾几何时，那个人也是这样走在他的身旁，偶尔会向他投来淡漠的目光。  
  
那是个阴冷的夜晚吧，和他的心情很搭调。  
丢掉拐杖快一个月了，走起路来似乎和正常人也没什么两样了。他撑着地面站起来，迈着还有一点蹒跚的步子往公园旁边的街巷走去。  
他出的一些坏主意让掘田德男等同级的不良少年很是钦佩，于是每次干坏事他们都为他马首是瞻。上一次，他们在揍一个柏青哥店员的时候意外地帮了一个叫龙的不良少年。为了表达谢意，龙问他:“你叫三井是吗？是高中生？看你挺有担当的，有没兴趣见见我们老大？”  
“噢？他很厉害吗？”  
三井装作不是很感兴趣的样子，但他的声调和语气都出卖了他。  
“当然咯，他可是职业打手。”龙眯缝起那双奸邪的眼睛，从收银台上拿起一支笔，抓过三井的手臂，在上面唰唰唰写了几行字，“周二晚上有比赛，来这个地方，我给你引荐。”  
所以在这个火曜日之夜，他一个人去了龙写给他的地址。  
是一间地下酒吧。  
三井在那扇咖啡色木门前整了整头发，好让自己看起来更成熟些。  
门虚掩着，他轻轻一推就走了进去。  
这是个不到一百平米的地方，吧台离门很近，台边摆了一排铁质的高脚椅子，靠墙有一些隔开的卡座，有几对看上去像情侣的男男女女在那里喝酒喧哗。大厅里的其他桌椅倒是都空着，后来他才知道那是因为这天他来的太早了。  
龙倚在吧台边，还有几个也穿着黑衣服的大块头也站在那里，只有一个留着披肩长发的男人坐在吧台旁边，调酒师正在给他倒酒。  
“我来了。”尽管有些局促，三井还是装成老道的样子直接走到龙的面前，向他打了个招呼。  
“三井。”龙牵了牵嘴唇，算是个友好的笑，“跟我来吧。”  
没有什么悬念，龙把他带到那个长发男人身边。那个男人穿着紧身背心和牛仔裤，胳膊和后背上肌肉虬结，再加上那张痞气十足的脸，看上去就是个狠角色。  
“铁男，就是他，叫三井。”龙面带一丝卑微向那男人介绍他。  
那个叫铁男的于是抬起头瞟了他一眼。  
随后给出了差评:“啧，你都带些什么货色给我？还是国中生吧？毛都没长齐，还想来混社会？给我乖乖回去读书。”  
“嘁。”  
龙听了这话，表情不尴不尬地正打算圆两句，边上的三井已经脱口而出了，“是高中生，再说了国中生又怎么样，少看不起人了！”  
说完他二话不说，拔腿就走。  
“你他妈去哪里？”兴许是还没有人敢在他面前这么说话，铁男往吧台上砸了一拳，问道。  
“我又不止认识你一个混道的。冈崎七满先生那里我也是可以攀上关系的。我们家和他还有生意上的往来。”三井不知天高地厚地说道。  
冈崎七满，吉川会的人。关东地区的不良都很清楚，那可不是暴走一族，而是正儿八经的黑帮，他们从事的也不止是收取保护费，持械聚殴，听说还有涉及拉皮条和药品生意……  
“站住。”三井刚走出几步，铁男就说道，“还没有人能在我这里想来就来想走就走。”  
三井转回身，虽然铁男还坐在那里，吧台边的其他人也没有活动的意思，但他的背后生生泌出了一层薄汗。  
一言不合就开打在不良团体里面就是个约定俗成的规则，刚才的大话说得太顺口了，万一被铁男扣下，这么多人肯定会把他打得很惨。  
“给我回来，我收你当小弟。”  
出乎他的意料，铁男饮尽了手里的啤酒，用那双不带任何感情的眼睛看着他说道。三井怔怔地看着他，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“怎么？还想去什么冈崎先生那里？”铁男挑眉问他。  
“那就不必了。”三井回过神，凑到铁男跟前给了那个长发男人一个神采飞扬的笑脸，“我当然是留下。”  
彼时他不知道入伙这么顺利是因为在铁男的眼里他就像一只炸毛的猫咪，而铁男还挺喜欢猫咪的。  
“先在这儿呆着。夜里有比赛，我带你去。”  
  
当夜的机车大赛是藤泽和镰仓飙车族一年两次的盛会。  
赛道依旧选了湘南道路。  
时间则是凌晨两点，算是路面最冷清的时候。  
铁男他们一行四台车，再加上另外三个团队，总共有十几台车，他们聚在日坂附近的道路中央，一排车灯亮过去，看上去很有气势。  
他是坐着铁男的机车来的，比赛快要开始的时候他正想下车，铁男阻止了他，“别下去了，抱紧我。”  
“一会儿会很快。”感觉到三井紧搂上来的胳膊，铁男又补充了一句。  
一个留着紫色飞机头的大个子一挥旗子，那一排在原地咆哮许久的钢铁怪物就犹如出膛的子弹一样向前冲去。  
不愧是这一带最老练的车手，即使是带着他，铁男还是冲在了最前面。  
十分钟后，他们看不到身后的人了，只有零星的几个光点在背后追逐。  
道路在前面延伸着，海的腥味，湿意，潮气掀了他一头一脸。  
好静啊，除了引擎的轰鸣和风的呼啸什么也听不见。  
没有人欢呼着他的名字也没有那拍球的声音。  
疾风拉长了他的头发，他抱紧了铁男的腰，在风的怂恿下嗅着铁男身上混杂了烟草和酒精的雄性气息。  
远处的灯红酒绿逐渐模糊消散，没有月色，黑压压的天空和黑压压的海覆盖了他的全部视野。  
这世界就好像只剩下铁男和他，就着昏黄的车灯，沿着这片辽阔混沌的海，向着一个未知的空间，一个伸手不见五指的黑暗未来飞速前行，无止无尽。  
他屏住呼吸，他第一次想让时间停滞，停在心脏即将被闷死的这一刻。  
“感觉好吧？以前没兜过风吧？”铁男突然大声问道。那问话就像一根风筝线，把他从高远的空中扯回了地面。  
“…唔…”三井沉默了许久才回了他一个单音。  
“我就是喜欢车飙起来的这种自由，好像在飞翔。”铁男又加了一句，殊不知在他背后抱着他的三井在无声地哭泣。  
机车队最后在神宫附近停了下来。那里有块龙王碑，是他们的终点。  
“铁男，带着人还能这么快？”第二名是个留小胡子的男人，一下车就摘了头盔，冲铁男笑道。  
“刚刚加入的，带他见见世面。”铁男也笑，边笑边点了支烟。  
烟火星映亮了三井的眼眸，烟雾暧昧了整个终点的气氛。  
  
他就这样义无反顾地加入了铁男的团伙，一个在当地挺有势力的飞车党团伙。他们有自己的据点，生意和领地。平时除了抽烟喝酒，最大的消遣就是飙车。  
然而一晃两个月过去了，现实却和他预期的完全不一样。铁男根本没有对他“委以重任”，而是使唤他去做杂务。  
比如在地下酒吧看场子，比如收取保护费的时候出个面壮气势，再比如，给铁男倒酒送餐。  
“喏，你要的伊势家炸鸡排饭。”  
三井拎着个饭盒走到吧台边，往铁男的面前一放，顺便把眉毛立起来，做了个不满的表情。  
“嗯。”  
铁男自动过滤掉了他的表情，打开饭盒开始吃。  
就在这时三井看见吧台上搁着半包万宝路，那包装他从来没见过，好奇心驱使着他从里面抽出了一根。  
还没等他看清楚滤嘴上画的是什么图案，铁男就用食指和拇指捏走了那根烟。  
“不准你抽烟。”铁男用粗沉的声音说，“要是给我知道你抽烟，你就给我滚。”  
这下三井忍不住炸毛了:“你凭什么管那么多？！”  
“你说我凭什么？”铁男朝他逼近一步，用充满威胁意味的眼神盯着他。  
“哼。”  
三井撅起嘴，转身留了个背影给他。  
“你也别想喝酒！”  
铁男在他的身后吼道。  
他憋屈极了。他选择抛下过去来这里混是要让自己“上一个档次”的，而不是像一个小喽啰那样来打杂，何况他还不如小喽啰，小喽啰不会被铁男管得这么严。  
他一心想要逃离熟悉的生境，毁掉一点什么东西，若不是因为铁男，他希望能连同他自己一并毁掉。  
可他还没开始坏，铁男却已经各种限制他。  
“哟，三井啊，你等一下，我先把桌上的烟和酒都收起来。”  
这天他早早翘了课来酒吧找人打牌，当班的调酒师看到他，用戏谑的口吻对他说道。  
那家伙染了一头金灿灿的黄发，团伙里的人都叫他黄毛。  
黄毛最会一些偷鸡摸狗的事情，并且对于各种八卦小料也非常了解。  
“哼。”  
被限制久了，听了这话，三井气不打一处来，他看着黄毛正儿八经地把吧台上那些零散的烟酒收到柜里，忍不住把拳头砸到了吧台上，“别侮辱我了！”  
黄毛头也不抬，“这可是铁男交代的。”  
“太可恶了。”三井抱怨起来，“我是来加入他的，可是现在他不止不带我上道，竟连烟都不让我抽！”  
“你还是学生，铁男不忍心。”黄毛笑嘻嘻地递给他一杯可乐，“别生气，我请你喝这个。”  
“那又怎么样。”三井气鼓鼓地抄起可乐吞了一大口，“我最烦把我看扁的人了！”  
黄毛眯起眼睛，上下打量了一下，这才又笑眯眯地问他:“不过三井，你其实是喜欢他的吧？”  
酒吧昏暗晦涩的灯光一点都没有遮掩住三井脸上陡然泛起的红晕。  
他紧紧咬住了下唇，就好像只要他一松开，黄毛就会肯定他的答案了。  
黄毛什么人没有见过，一眼就看穿了他。  
他也不纠结三井是否回答他，而是挤眉弄眼地露齿一笑，然后悄悄地从衣兜里摸出一个小巧的纸包，拉过三井的手，把那纸包轻拍在他的手心里。  
“你把这个添一点到他的酒里面，他就会带你上道了。”  
说完，他看着三井犹豫的表情，又补充了一句:“这种最受欢迎，经常有客人点。很安全，你可以放心。”  
“真的吗？”三井狐疑地看着手中不起眼的白色小粉包。  
“保证有效。”  
背过三井，黄毛露出一个毒蛇吐信一般的笑。  
  
镰仓市腰月1町目7-14-2是一间出租屋，三井拿到它的钥匙用了不到一个礼拜的时间。  
到手的原因十分简单——铁男不让他在酒吧过夜。  
已经是十月份深秋的季节，铁男还穿着万年不变的紧身背心，只是会在外出的时候套上一件皮夹克。  
那个晚上他从外面进来，冷风跟着他也钻进了一些。  
他捋了一把头发，关上门，把手里的酒放在靠近门的小桌上。  
三井坐在房间里面的榻榻米上，支起右腿，把右小臂搭在那膝盖上。  
他的手上握着一罐梅子茶，正有一口没一口地啜饮着。半长的头发垂下来，原本就黯淡的光线更加照不进他的表情，只在发的边缘烫出一层薄薄的余韵。  
“又不想回家？”铁男随口问道。  
“你说我可以来的。”  
“啊，是。”铁男走到房间另一边的卫生间里，用毛巾擦了擦脸，接着他的目光穿过整个房间又看了一眼三井。  
“你变了。”他说道。  
“是吗？”三井把手指插进头发里，向后梳了一把，问他，“你不喜欢？”  
“还不错。”  
铁男点了下头，关上卫生间的门，没一会儿传来了水声，然后是拉裤链，收皮带的声音，然后又是水声。  
三井借着那声音的掩护，听着自己放大的心跳声做了他想做的事。  
铁男走出来的时候，他已经回到了原位，用那张些微发抖的嘴继续喝着手里的梅子茶。  
一边喝，他一边观察着铁男的反应。  
铁男坐在了桌旁，拿起酒瓶吹了一口，接着是第二口，第三口……  
他进门的时候大约剩下半瓶，三井倒进了整整一包粉末。  
很快。  
他还没喝完他的梅子茶，铁男就停下了手中的酒，往他的脸上看了过来。  
他看见铁男看向他的眼神显而易见地变了，变得不是在看他，而是在看着一个猎物。  
铁男的呼吸也变得十分粗重，房间里静得可怕，就只剩下那呼吸声。  
像是察觉到了什么，铁男偏了偏头，短暂地收起看着三井的那道目光，转而盯着手里的酒瓶看了一会儿，然后他举起那个瓶子，狠狠地砸在桌角上。  
酒瓶被砸了个支离破碎，最后一点酒炫出无数个泡沫在空气中肆意飞溅，整个房间顿时充满了浓烈的酒精味。  
“操你的三井，”铁男红着眼睛，跨着大步走到三井的跟前，一把将他从榻榻米上拎起来，“你他妈这么想堕落是吗？！阳光晒多了，总想往阴沟里钻是吗？！好啊！老子就让你尝尝什么叫堕落！”  
说完他把三井往墙上一摔，在三井趴在地上爬不起来的时候抽出皮带，脱下了自己的裤子。  
然后他伏下身，一把将三井的校裤连同内裤一起拽下。  
他的动作是如此之快，直到这个时候，三井都还没来得及发出一个完整的喊叫。  
等到三井终于想要挣扎的时候，他已经被铁男锁成一个跪趴的姿势，屁股抬高，臀瓣被分到最开。  
没有扩张没有润滑，铁男把硬得像烙铁的硕大凶器往他的后穴里一捅到底。  
“呜……”尖锐的疼痛迫得三井哭叫出声，两条跪在地上的腿大幅度地颤抖了起来。  
铁男却从背后掐住他的后颈，连头也不让他抬起。  
“痛吗？嗯？还是第一次吧？”铁男粗俗不堪地问道，“喜欢被这样开苞吗？！”  
当然是第一次。他什么都还没经历过，青嫩的私处连耻毛都还没长全。  
血毫无悬念地流了出来，在他白皙的大腿上蜿蜒而下，却极好地润滑了铁男的动作。  
铁男发狠地操他，扣着他的腰从上至下，猛烈地撞击着他的后穴，几乎要把他操进榻榻米里面去。  
他的脸贴在地上，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
最先的刺痛已经转为了麻木，更深层次的钝痛则接二连三地从被侵犯的地方传出来，他的双腿抖得更厉害了，额头上满是豆大的汗珠。  
直到在他的肠道里射出了第一次，铁男眼里的残暴才褪下去几分。  
他重重地呼出一口气，却暂时没有把性器从三井的身体里抽出来。他摸索了一把身下的三井，触手的地方一片湿热。他抬起来看他的手掌，看到了新鲜的血迹。  
他突然意识到他对三井做了什么。  
但也许是那药粉的作用太过强烈，见了血的铁男只感到更加兴奋。  
铁男硬生生地压抑住不断翻涌上来的暴虐欲望，把阴茎退了出来，然后他抱起三井，翻过他的身体，看他的脸。  
三井痛哼着，唇齿都在轻颤，眼里是一片清澈而又迷茫的水光。  
“我……嗯……”他拧着眉任性地说道，“我喜欢你……”一边说一边颤抖着为铁男张开了双腿。  
即使很痛，即使流了血，即使是被那样对待，他也想要抱紧身上的这个男人，就好像那是他唯一的救赎。  
“等你止血吧。”和三井不同，铁男的眼里满是慌乱，他到杂物柜里翻了一遍，找到一管药膏，却控制不住力度，挤得满手都是。  
然后他分开三井的臀瓣，仔细地把药膏涂抹了进去。  
做完这些，铁男背着三井坐下来，点了一根烟。  
他一手抽着烟，另一手胡乱套弄着硬得发痛的阴茎。三井药得太狠了，眼见一时半会儿都退不下去。  
大约十分钟过去了，他还是没能再射出一发。三井却一骨碌爬了起来，往他的跟前凑，用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。  
“笨蛋。”铁男掐了烟，抓着他的衣领把他扯过来，吻住了他。  
烟草味的舌头探进了他的嘴里，他被动地迎合着。  
唇舌上湿热的触感让他的身体燥热起来，铁男的手伸进了他的衬衫里，揉捻着他的乳尖。他的身体更热了，呻吟不受控制地漏出了嘴边。  
铁男把一只手绕到了他的身后，检查了一下他的后穴。  
血已经止住了，药膏糊满了他的屁股。铁男用两根手指稍稍扩张了一下就扶着三井让他跨坐上来，把阴茎从下至上顶进三井的体内。  
三井的身上还穿着校服，下体却一丝不挂地含着铁男的阴茎。  
“嗯……”他岔开双腿，让铁男用这个体位顶到他身体的最深处，那火热的性器抵在敏感带上，叫他全身都在愉悦得发抖。  
铁男喘着粗气，抓着他的屁股，抽送了起来。  
“啊……铁男，哈啊…啊…”  
三井放纵地喊叫出声，他半张着嘴，眼尾含泪，脸颊泛红。  
十五岁少年初次情动的样子，他毫无保留地，全部给了铁男。  
随着铁男更加用力的操弄，他从喉咙深处发出破碎的，猫叫一般的哭声。  
快到了的时候，铁男用手握住了他的青芽，温柔地套弄起来，没多久他就高潮了，初次射出的精液淋了铁男一手。  
不应期过半，铁男看着怀里低喘的三井，忍不住又去亲吻他的唇。  
他把舌头探进三井的嘴里，拨弄着三井柔软的舌。  
这个吻照例满是烟酒味，却让三井再一次勃起了。因为那是铁男的味道，是他情窦初开的根源。  
他们反反复复不知道又做了多少次，最后三井累了，头一偏就在铁男的怀里睡着了。  
  
第二天早上他醒来的时候铁男已经起来了，坐在他的身边抽烟。  
他看到铁男的眼里有种难以言状的愤怒，宛若黑色乌云间的血红色闪电。  
但是见到他起来之后，那种愤怒凭空消失了。恢复平静的铁男淡淡地看了他一眼，说道:“我叫人买了味噌汤，在桌上。”  
说完，他拿了机车钥匙就要出门。  
“等一下。”三井喊道。  
“你还有什么事？”铁男一脸不耐烦，就好像三井是个缠着他不放的应召女。  
“我们，我们昨天晚上……”三井红着脸吞吞吐吐的，毕竟还只有15岁，昨夜第一次又是被半强迫着上的，他想要询问更多，却没有勇气继续说下去。  
“昨晚我们做了。”铁男替他说了，“还有什么事吗？”  
“那么，那么……”三井嗫嚅半晌，才又鼓起勇气问道，“你会不会喜欢我？”  
站在玄关的铁男叼起一根烟，戏谑地笑了一下。  
“什么喜欢？只是玩玩而已。怎么？你玩不起吗？”  
一瞬间，什么东西在他原本就脆弱不堪的心灵上狠狠贯穿，创造出了一个再也无法愈合的伤口。  
三井怔怔地看着眼前杂乱的房间，发黄的墙壁，堆砌在墙角的各色酒瓶和垃圾，染上污迹的米色窗帘和到了白天还在亮着的红色灯罩下的灯泡以及那扇被铁男打开了的灰色的门。他突然就看不见其他的颜色，只有那片灰色在他的视野里放大，放大，最后淹没了他。  
门在铁男的身后合上了，啪嗒的声音单调而又空旷。  
  
如他最初所愿，铁男还是带他“上道了”。他们到处聚众出风头，飙车，打群架，收保护费，看场子。  
不到半年，他破格与铁男比肩，超越所有团伙元老的地位。铁男似乎真拿他当左膀右臂。  
他的自尊心和虚荣心也就这么无限膨胀开了。  
只是他到后来再也没见过那个黄毛，隔了好长一段时间他才听说黄毛被铁男打了个半死，不知道丢到哪里去处理了。  
而那个他失去第一次的晚上之后，铁男也没有再碰过他，而且据说也不让帮派里的任何人碰他，又或者是，铁男碰过的人，没有人敢动。  
三井想起那句“玩玩而已”，只能自嘲地苦笑。  
他玩得起，他当然要“玩得起”，不然他怎么配当铁男的哥们，怎么配当湘北不良团伙的老大。  
他越发嚣张跋扈，横行校园，只要是他看不顺眼的人或事，他就会带着他的团伙去粉碎，去破坏。  
做这些事他从来没有怕过，因为即使遇到再糟的情况也有铁男在背后给他撑腰。所以两年来，他们就这么无往不利，所向披靡，滚雪球一般成了湘北高校最大的祸害。  
直到他遇到了宫城良田。  
  
砸篮球部是他意气用事。  
他没有预料到事情会往他意想不到的方向发展。  
他明明只是想把宫城打个半死，报他三颗牙齿的仇以及砸烂他再也无法企及的篮球梦。他没想过那几个一年级生会那么厉害，没想过他那在阳光照耀下的过去会被同期的木暮晾出来给所有人看，也没想过他会遇到安西教练，更没想过他会跪在地上说出那句“我想打篮球。”  
他的本能，印刻在他骨子里的东西，纵使他自己如何地埋汰，糟践，但只要分到一点点的契机，它就会争先恐后地破茧而出。  
也许铁男早就看透了这一点，唯独他自己从始至终看不明白。  
“再见了，运动男孩。”  
“再见了，铁男。”  
他和铁男之间终于划出了一道界线。  
他亲手划的，把他们分割成两个世界的界线。  
从此不再染指对方，从此分道扬镳。  
而他的那段被铁男保护着的荒谬时光，也从此一去不复返，消散在逐渐晃眼的阳光里。


	2. Chapter 2

和翔阳对决之后的第二天早上，在町田街道的天桥下，三井看见了宫城。  
不到一米七零的控球后卫像是等了很久的样子。  
三井站在天桥上犹豫了一下，才慢吞吞地走下台阶。  
他住在三町目，宫城家则是在片濑海滨一带，他们每天回家道别的地方是在那间IZY居酒屋的门前，这个天桥根本不在宫城上学的路上，他是绕路来这里等他的。  
不但是绕路来这里，现在连上学都要一起了吗？  
三井在心里默默地问。  
“一起走吗？”斜靠在天桥楼梯旁的宫城看到他下来，用平淡的语气问道。  
宫城似乎表现得很自然，三井却分明看到他眼里因为自己的出现而闪出的光彩。  
“好啊。”三井笑了笑，没再多说什么。  
“昨天的比赛……”走到浅川便利店的时候宫城说道。  
“啊，昨天的比赛够累的。”  
三井说着甩了甩手臂，那是他近三年来打过的最累的一场。直到现在他全身的肌肉都还在酸痛。  
别说是他了，昨天比赛一结束，他们正选五个人都在市立体育馆的更衣室累到睡着，只不过他是最晚一个起来的。他醒来的时候夕阳已经西下，赤木，樱木，流川，木暮和其他队员都已经离开了，空荡荡的更衣室里只有宫城在。  
那夕照刚好有一分橙红色斜斜地从更衣室里窗户里射进来，打在宫城注视着他的脸上。  
宫城左耳垂上的耳钉因为那光闪烁了一下。  
三井这才睡眼朦胧地从地上爬起来，环顾四周，有些迷茫地开口问道:“人都去哪了？”  
宫城于是告诉他:“木暮说你太累了，让我不要叫醒你。”  
“真是的，那他还让你等着我。他自己走了？”  
三井记得他是这么问的，但是宫城并没有回答他。宫城只是背起了他们的行李，对他说:“走吧，三井桑，不早了。”  
确实不早了，出了门三井才发现天色已晚，他们就一起去吃了晚饭，在体育馆附近的一风堂拉面馆。吃完饭又是一道回家，像这么多日子以来一样。  
感觉哪里怪怪的。  
三井把昨天的事在脑子里飞速过了一遍，却又没有找到哪里不对劲。  
他闭上眼睛，叹了口气，又睁开，努力把一些不切实际的想法甩开。  
兴许是有爱过男人的经历吧，敏感得有点可笑了。  
对方可是宫城啊，他到现在还对他心存愧疚。宫城能这样主动和他友好相处，作为学长，他应该要更有担当，更平易近人一点吧。总是揣测对方的意图，实在不像话。  
“怎么了？”在发现宫城好久没有说话的时候他问道，“昨天的比赛有什么吗？”  
“你真的只是因为膝盖受伤才放弃打球的吗？”宫城垂下眼睛，轻声问他。  
“是啦，那又怎么样。”宫城的问题太不可爱了，他没好气地回答。  
“挺可惜的。”  
“怎么，觉得我打得太好了是吗?”  
想起昨天比赛进了五个三分球，三井得意了起来。  
宫城看了他一眼。  
“是觉得你太幼稚了。”  
“什么？你再说一遍！”  
“幼稚。”  
“有你这么跟学长说话的吗？！”三井准备炸毛。  
“啊，对不起，三井桑。”  
宫城用一点诚意都听不出来的语气道了个歉，继续说道，“是觉得可惜了你那卓越的球感。两年没打，一回来就刷爆了去年第二的篮筐。如果你能早一点回来该多好。”  
“…嗯…”他这一句戳到三井的痛处了，三井轻哼出一个单音，眼里掠过一丝惆怅。两分钟之后他才反应过来，“等一下，刚才那个是夸奖吧？”  
宫城坏坏一笑。  
“算不上，因为毕竟还是需要我这种顶级控后给你兜底。”  
三井还没来得及对他这句嚣张的话翻白眼，宫城又说道，“抱歉，我只是想，要是三井桑能早一点跟我搭档，然后一直跟我搭档打下去就好了。”  
“在说什么蠢话，”三井忍不住回应他，“下一场可是对海南诶，你想让安田替代你吗？”  
“我不是说这个啦。”宫城摆摆手。  
“话说起来，没人可以替代你吧。”三井突然说道。  
宫城愣了一下，随即他微笑着说道:“知道了，我会尽力的。”  
三井也笑了，心里想着这样也不错，路上有个人陪着聊聊天，互相还能吹捧一下，再聊聊学校的事和队部的事，不知不觉也就到目的地了。  
就这样，他越来越习惯了宫城的陪伴。  
全国大赛过后，赤木和木暮为了升学考试退部，宫城正式当上湘北队队长。  
三井没退，成绩不好的他抱希望于在冬季选拔赛上有好的表现以争取大学推荐学位。  
彩子邀请晴子加入，这样篮球部就有了两个经理。  
虽然在外界看来，湘北因为山王一战遭受重创，但事实上，正因为经历了和山王的那场比赛，湘北得到了升华。

冬季选拔赛的县预选赛，县内秋季大会将在9月10日，星期一开赛。  
比赛采取单场淘汰制，赛程三日，在一周内从夏季选拔赛的八强中决出胜者参加全国冬选赛。  
湘北第一轮的对手是箕輪，不出意外的话第二轮就要遭遇海南。  
出线只有一个名额，所以无论如何这次都得战胜海南。  
八月下旬的时候赤木归队了，换上了15号的球衣。要说归队的原因嘛，他倒是架住了宫城和木暮频繁的游说，但是他架不住球队新任经理晴子每天晚上到他的房间里唉声叹气。  
再次踏进体育馆，除了三井给他一张臭脸之外，其他人都是喜出望外。毕竟樱木还没回来，再没有赤木这样的中锋，他们要打败海南简直就是妄想。  
“老大。”宫城喜滋滋地迎上去，“你终于想通了？”  
赤木瞟了一眼站在墙角眼角带笑的晴子，哼了一声，算是回应。  
“老大，4号被我占了，你穿15号可以吗？”  
“我不是队长了，不要叫老大了。”  
“叫习惯了，改不了口。”  
“谄媚！”一旁正在练习投篮的三井忿忿不平地说道。  
明明是在骂宫城，赤木的脸色却是一沉。  
三井全当看不见，又一球入筐，他继续说道:“退都退了，还能厚着脸皮回来，啧。”  
这下宫城的脸色也变了。  
“你过来一下。”他走过去，拽了一把三井的衣角，他没有加称谓，后半截话声音压得极低，“别让我用队长的身份命令你。”  
三井愣住了，从那句‘一直沉溺在过去的人是你自己’到现在，这是他第二次见这样的宫城。  
他不由自主地跟着宫城走到了角落。  
“你想进冬季选拔赛吧？”宫城开门见山，眼睛里泛着一层让三井胆寒的幽光，“你觉得没有樱木没有赤木我们能胜过海南？谁来扛高砂和牧，你吗？”  
三井咽了一口口水，没吭声。  
“只有一个名额进全国赛，如果你想走更远，考虑一下和赤木好好配合吧。”  
短短几句话，彻底卸了他的怨念。  
“现在集合！”宫城也不去看他的反应，而是走到球场中央，召集队员。  
“球场运球跑，15圈。胯下运球50组。”宫城的命令言简意赅，“完了分组练习高低位传球。”  
其他队员面无波澜，赤木听了却是一惊，这基础训练量比他当队长的时候是有过之而无不及。  
“然后是一小时三对三半场交替比赛。”宫城最后说道，“流川，安田，潮崎一组，角田，石井和我一组，三井，桑田，佐佐罔一组，五个球为限，赢的下场休息，输的继续打。赤木老大当裁判，经理们负责计分。”  
角田是被宫城练得最惨的一个，赤木猜也能猜出原因。宫城想把他当樱木使。宫城让角田和他一组，为的是跟他打出配合。  
其次就是三井。  
他给三井安排了两个实力较弱的一年级生，先让他对上流川，再对上角田和自己，直到让三井跑了快半小时，宫城才让赤木替下三井，去锻炼角田的对抗能力。  
“你今天，很有魄力哦。”回家的路上三井感觉自己快要累瘫了，他拖着步子，一边走一边对宫城说道。  
“你是说训练吗？”  
“我是说赤木。”三井撇撇嘴。  
“我知道最想他回来的人是你啊。”宫城一脸无辜地看着他，“但是你根本不会说实话。”  
“你怎么知道我没有说实话？！”三井故意问道。  
“我就是知道。”宫城不甘示弱。  
“那你知道还挺多。怎么样，你还知道我一些什么？”  
三井突然停了下来，张开手臂拦在宫城前进的方向。  
宫城站住了，但他还不满足地用胳膊环住宫城，借着身高差把手搭在宫城另一边的肩膀上。  
他的唇贴近宫城的耳尖，热气喷洒在宫城的侧脸上。  
就在这时，他注意到宫城的耳根红了。  
“没，没有了。”宫城有些慌张地说道。  
“哼，放过你。走了。”戏耍完宫城，三井挥挥手，给他留了个背影。  
训练的时候那么跩，居然会为自己一个动作脸红？真有意思。  
三井一边胡思乱想，一边往前走。  
没有再回头的他并不知道，宫城站在原地，望了他很久很久。

9月8日，县内秋季大会开赛的两天前，谁也没有想到他们会在这一天收到一个大惊喜。那是个星期六，全员将从早晨训练到晚上，以宫城的话来说，强度是前所未有的。  
星期天他们则会减少训练量，为星期一的比赛做准备。  
一大早，运球的声音就不停歇地在场馆里回荡。  
而当那颗红色脑袋晃进体育馆的时候，所有人都停下了运球，就连一向专注的流川枫都不例外。  
体育馆一瞬间静悄悄的，直到晴子惊喜的声音响起。  
“樱木同学！你回来啦！”  
“怎么了，你们一个个看到本天才跟看到救世主似的，没有本天才，你们果然都不行了是不是？”  
“樱木！”宫城和三井不约而同地飞扑上去，给了他一个巨大的拥抱，“臭小子，你伤愈了？”  
晴子也在这时走到了樱木的面前，笑盈盈地问:“樱木同学，你回来怎么没有告诉我呢？”  
“哇哈哈哈哈，晴子小姐！”樱木把宫城和三井往两边无情地一甩，一边挠头做出花痴的表情一边说，“想要给晴子小姐一个惊喜嘛，哈哈哈哈。”  
“真是太惊喜了。”晴子笑靥如花，“这下我们更有希望进冬选赛了。”  
“果然还是要靠我这个天才！”  
“大白痴。”一旁的流川枫终于对樱木的回归有了反应。  
“什么！你个死狐狸！”樱木冲上去和他打成一团。  
“两个笨蛋。”赤木这会儿也不管了，而是在一旁冷眼看着宫城队长要怎么处理这久违的“狐猴大战”。  
却见宫城拿起一颗篮球，砸向了樱木。  
樱木一伸手，稳稳地接住了球。  
“恢复得不错，要不要参加训练，第二轮对海南，你做首发打全场，雪你那头发之耻？”  
乖张的少年顿时沉静了下来，剑眉微蹙，喝道:“当然，我一定要打败他们！”  
“那好，所有人继续训练！樱木到旁边做基础。”  
樱木拿着球走向场边，竟无一句怨言。  
赤木暗暗心惊。  
才一个月的时间，宫城举手投足间已经有了队长的风范，而且丝毫不逊色于他，甚至是藤真和牧。  
一同心惊的还有三井。  
那明明是天天都和自己在一起的人，什么时候成长至此，他却直到现在才发现。  
不过说话归说话，在知道樱木虽然恢复得很好，但是还不能做高强度的跳跃奔跑时，在接下来的比赛中，安西教练并没有让樱木打全场。

赢了箕輪之后的星期三，对战海南大附属。  
赛前更衣室。  
宫城面对着换好队服的众人说道:“湘北在赤木队长的带领下第一次打进了IH，但是在我的带领下，湘北将是IH和冬选赛的常客。就拿今年的冬季选拔赛做个开始吧！”  
“哼，”没等其他人说话，三井笑了一声，“没有这样的斗志，怎么可能赢得比赛。”  
“我们要打倒他们！”樱木咆哮。  
“因为……”宫城大喊着接过话。  
“我们很强！！”所有队员一起吼道。  
“呵呵呵呵……”安西教练在一旁看着他们笑，笑完才安排道，“首发是，宫城，三井，赤木，流川和樱木同学。”  
樱木听到自己的名字，站直了身体。  
“这场比赛，我们得打得快一点。”安西教练又说道，“宫城，场上的节奏需要靠你了。争取在上半场打出分差。”  
“交给我吧。”宫城点点头，教练的话说得不够清楚，但是他很清楚，樱木的状况是关键，他们必须在最佳体能的时候尽量拿分。海南的体力在下半场远超他们，所以能不能取胜，就看上半场能拿下多少分了。


	3. Chapter 3

“真是没想到，赤木这么早就放弃了队长的位置，还选一个那么袖珍的当队长。”海南的清田狂妄自大，赛前热身的时候他看着湘北队，用不大不小的声音吐槽。  
宫城听见他的话，表面不动声色，内心却暗自愤怒。  
【等一下就让你知道那么袖珍的队长会干什么了。】  
比赛开始，跳球。高砂不敌赤木，宫城接球，湘北率先进攻。  
他飞速运球过中线，余光瞄到流川已经闯进禁区，他微微一笑，甩手把篮球高高地扔了出去。  
球直直飞向海南的篮板，离得最近的清田跳起来的时候已经迟了流川一步，只能眼睁睁地看着流川抓着那颗球，在他的头顶扣进篮筐。  
好一个拆你屋！  
看得清田一个目瞪口呆。  
“回防。”不等海南开球，宫城立刻说道。  
宫城良田这四个字代表的就是电光火石的速度。他不仅要快攻的速度，他还要防守的速度。  
经过那一个月严苛的训练，湘北每个队员都适应了这种高强度的节奏。  
所以在牧运球过中线的时候，湘北已经都在对应的防守位置上了。  
牧独自带球突入，遭到赤木和三井的封堵，他传球给清田，清田上篮被流川触球，球从篮筐边落下，樱木跃起，在高砂和清田之间伸手抄到了篮板球。  
“快攻！”宫城大喊一声，像一枝离弦的箭一样冲向对方的篮下。  
樱木一记长传，把球抛给了他。  
宫城很快，牧的回防也很快，在三分线附近截住了宫城。  
【这速度不错，要来个一对一吗？】  
【那就给你看看这一个月我和那一位一起特训的成果吧。】  
宫城嘴角闪过一抹微笑。  
就在突入三分线之后，他突然来了个急停跳投。  
牧伸手封盖，却迟了一步。  
球空心入筐。  
下一轮海南的球。  
神三分打铁，篮板又被樱木抢走。海南不得已只能回防。  
宫城传球给底角的流川，流川试图突破上篮，高砂和武藤同时包夹，流川于是把球又传回给宫城。  
宫城再次中投，球进。  
【有意思，宫城的跳投变强了。】  
牧暗自道。  
两个中投得分后，海南不得不加紧了对宫城的防守。  
本来身高就不如对方，这么一来，他就没有什么出手的机会了。  
但宫城原本就意不在此。  
下一球武藤传球给高砂被宫城断下，直接抛给了反应最迅速的流川。  
流川突入海南篮下，闪过牧和清田的防守扣篮成功。  
“彩子姐，宫城队长好像变了个人似的。”晴子看着场上飞奔的宫城对彩子说道。  
“肩上有责任，自然会改变吧。”彩子也看着宫城，对晴子说道。  
比赛开始五分多钟，湘北打出了12-2的高潮。  
速度之快直打得海南措手不及。  
海南叫了一个暂停。  
“看来湘北已经不是那个湘北了。”高头力看过湘北对山王的比赛，他知道湘北已经跻身全国强队之列，但直到这次对阵开始，他才亲身感受到湘北的成长。  
“放慢节奏，牧，宫城今天很活跃啊，你压得住他吗？”  
“他不会嚣张太久的。”  
“很好。”高头点点头，又对神说道，“一旦球传到你手里，你找到机会就投三分。”  
“那篮板球……”神有些犹豫，因为有樱木在，他们总是错失篮板球。  
高头力挥了挥扇子，颇有自信地说道:“别担心，樱木差不多该被换下去了。”  
湘北这边，安西教练站起来，走到他们面前对他们说道:“海南应该要采取措施了。我们也需要改变一下。宫城同学，你和流川同学一起防守牧同学。”  
他顿了一下，接着又说道:“三井同学，盯好神同学。”  
三井微微一怔，然后自信地说道:“交给我吧。”  
海南果然发力了。  
暂停刚一结束，牧带球突入，低身换手运球甩开宫城的防守，跳起中投且故意造补防的三井犯规，得到加罚一球。  
罚球进了之后，湘北开球，牧一个抢断，海南发起快攻，长传给清田，清田扣篮得分。  
海南渐渐打开了，分差也缩小到了5分。  
安西教练却在这时对角田说道:“角田同学，你去准备，一会儿替樱木。”  
“教练，樱木同学不行了吗？”晴子担忧地问道，“我看他的篮板抢得很好啊。”  
“经过山王一战，樱木同学的篮板球能力在全国都是数一数二的。”安西教练说道，“但是他现在的伤愈情况不足以支撑高强度的运动。上半场让他打10分钟，下半场恐怕只能让他上5分钟。”  
角田上场时，安西教练对他嘱咐道:“你尽量配合三井和宫城，放轻松，多移动脚步。”  
角田点点头，回忆着训练时他们的诸多配合。  
换人之后，宫城带球，从左翼突入，三井向左跑位，角田切入挡住防守的神，宫城一个背传，三井接球后没有丝毫犹豫，快射出手。三分球进。紧接着高砂上篮被赤木封盖，牧接球上篮得分。  
上半场结束的时候，比分是40-37。

下半场一开始，海南发动攻势，采取全场盯人。  
开场八分钟后，凭借身高和力量的优势，牧在宫城和流川的防守下屡屡得手，比分追平了。  
赤木不得已加入补防。  
于是牧几次突入均被防下，只能把球传给外线的神。  
防守神的一直是三井。  
他在上半场竭力防守神，把神的得分压制在三分，但是打到这个时候，他的体力开始出现问题，对神的防守也有所懈怠，渐渐地跟不上神的脚步。  
神的命中率开始提升。  
虽然他们每次都能把握住进攻的机会，使得比分不至于被拉得太大，但是海南的节奏越打越好，他们的士气也因此受到了影响。  
在神连续两个三分球入筐之后，海南反超了6分。  
安西教练要了个暂停。  
等到湘北的队员们坐定之后，他缓缓走过来，一开口就问借机休息的他们这样一个问题:“海南强还是山王强？”  
“那还用说！”一直想冲上场的樱木回答，“相差30分的球队！”  
“那么湘北呢？”老头子乐呵呵地又问道。  
“湘北是最强的！”宫城咬牙应道。  
是的，他们怎么可以输给海南。  
他们可是打过了最强山王的球队。  
他们五个人，不，他们这个队是一个整体，有速度，有力量，还有对彼此的信赖。  
“走吧，我们可得好好表现啊。”暂停结束后，宫城带领着赤木，流川，三井和角田上场，“为了能让樱木乖乖地坐在板凳上。”  
听到这句话，其他四个人的眼神立刻变了。  
湘北开球。  
宫城运球过中线，逼近三分线的时候宫城突然胯下换手。  
防守他的牧只觉得眼前一花。  
球呢？  
球经过一个不看人传球到了三井手里。  
宫城趁着防守空隙飞速切入右翼要球。  
三井再次把球传给了宫城。  
上半场宫城的高峰期让海南对他有所忌惮。  
现在宫城持球，又在有威胁性的中投范围。牧和离得最近的神迅速补防，向宫城扑来。  
宫城却在接球的瞬间一个传球，又把球调给了三井。  
三井当然没有放过这个进球的机会。  
看着球刷进篮筐，他不由地和宫城相视而笑。  
海南进攻。  
牧带球切入，流川和赤木封堵，牧传球给神，三井跳起防守，神三分射偏，赤木拿下篮板。  
“快攻。”宫城一接到球就向对方的篮筐飞奔。海南快速回防，宫城突入禁区时被包夹，他不得已把球抛回给外线的三井。  
三井拿到球，神和武藤的防守一起跟了上来。于是他把球传给了从左翼空切的流川。  
流川的进攻很快就吸引了海南的防守，牧，清田和高砂在禁区内筑起一道严密的防线。  
流川于是把球丢给了底角的宫城。  
三井就在这时一边跑位一边要球。  
球就被宫城又传了过来，同时角田挡拆，堵住了神的防守。  
三井接住球，趁着这个短暂的空隙射篮。  
出手后，他唇角一勾，“没想到吧，还是由我出手。”  
这一球他射得很高，球在空中划出一个漂亮的弧度，然后应声落筐。  
又是三分到手。  
比分扳平。  
最后5分钟，安西教练换上了樱木。  
在樱木上场的时候，他对刚好站在场边的流川说道:“流川同学，对山王的那一场比赛，你做得很好。”  
流川看了一眼樱木，说道:“我知道了，教练。”  
樱木早已眼中喷火，按捺不住了。  
他快跑入场，在进攻的时候早早地要位。  
【真是急着表现。】  
流川身前换手运球突入，就在准备顶着高砂和清田的防守上篮的时候，他把球传给了弱侧的樱木。  
樱木跳投得分。  
这是回归后的樱木第一次投篮得分。  
红毛猴子得意地对场下激动不已的晴子仰天大笑。  
流川倒是没想到下一波进攻，樱木抢下前场篮板后把球拨给了补进空位的他，“我才不要欠死狐狸的人情呢！”  
流川于是露出难得的一丝微笑，扣篮成功。  
湘北的配合打出了花，最终他们以81-79赢了海南。  
另一边，失去了鱼住这个大中锋和池上这个防守人才，陵南不敌全是长人的翔阳，以68-75的成绩输了。  
于是湘北对翔阳的决赛确定在星期六举行。

这是翔阳跟湘北的第二次交战了。  
藤真为了这次冬季选拔赛可谓破釜沉舟，带领着队员不分日夜地训练。  
他也深刻检讨了全国大赛预选赛输给湘北的原因。他觉得他们轻敌了，因为当时的湘北寂寂无名，而他们一向只看重和海南的较量。  
这一次就完全不一样了。知道湘北在IH中打赢了山王，他一点都没敢掉以轻心，准备从一开始就以选手的身份上场。  
海南被湘北淘汰后，他们更是注重这场比赛，起誓要打败湘北，拿到冬季选拔赛的出线权。  
而翔阳的拉拉队则更加声势浩大地在看台上加油助阵。  
比赛就在满场“上啊上啊翔阳，胜利胜利翔阳”的口号声中开始了。  
裁判把球高高抛起，赤木跳球拿下了首次进攻权。  
宫城把球传给了三井。  
三井接到球，刚一转身面对篮筐，两个高壮的身影就立刻围了上来。  
两个人防守？  
夹击？  
三井一惊。  
同时惊讶的还有湘北的其他队员。  
他认出其中一个是剃了头发的6号长谷川，另一个是8号永野。  
原来如此……  
他不禁笑了。  
上次吃尽了三分球的亏，这次要拼死防我吗？  
三井想了想，放弃出手，把球又传回给了宫城。  
好吧，既然这样，那我就看你们能不能防得住。  
首轮进攻结束的时候他心里已经有了对策。  
花形跳投。翔阳得分。  
湘北第二次进攻。宫城带球过半场的时候，三井在还不到三分线的地方要球。  
【翔阳看起来是决心要封住他的三分了。他能突破双人防守？】  
宫城虽然心存疑虑，但还是把球传给了三井。  
果然，三井一迫近三分线，长谷川和永野就一起围了上来。  
“怎么了，你一个人对付不了我了吗？”三井看也不看永野，眼睛盯着长谷川，对他说道，“上次说只让我得五分，这次呢？”  
长谷川不吭声，三井继续说道，“上次我得了几分？这次我能翻倍你信不信？”  
他边说边运球从右翼突入，在长谷川和永野扑上来的瞬间把球扔给了禁区旁边的流川，流川顶着花形和高野的防守突破上篮，球打在篮板上，赤木跳起补篮，把球灌进了篮筐。  
三井对着长谷川甜甜一笑，转身回防。  
接下来几个球，两边都有得手，比分咬的死紧。  
但是只要三井拿到球，就会在把长谷川和永野吸引到三分线附近后将球传出去。  
翔阳对此却没有特别好的办法。  
他们知道三井会传球，而且在三井身上用了两个人，内线势必会吃紧，但是就算如此，比赛进行到现在，翔阳对三井的防守仍然没有丝毫懈怠。  
所以球只要一到三井手里，长谷川和永野就会死死盯着他。  
“宫城，这里。”又是在三分线外，三井要球。  
宫城给了。  
这次永野慢了一拍，三井先对上了长谷川。  
“就这么喜欢防我吗？”三井一边慢慢往对方的场内移动，一边问190cm的大个子，等到永野补了上来，他一挑眉毛用戏谑的口吻又说道，“结果还得有帮手才能防得住？呵呵，我还以为你进步了呢。这几个月你都在干什么？”  
没听几句，长谷川的脸色已经很不好了。  
“别受他影响啊，一志。”永野在一旁劝道。  
但是长谷川根本听不进去。  
明明已是秋季，长谷川的额角滚落了大滴的汗珠。  
和上次不一样，这次对上三井，长谷川确实很没有信心。  
他在赛前看了湘北对山王的录像，因为非常在意三井，他把三井出手的那几个画面翻来覆去看了好几遍。  
三井出手实在太快了，就好像本能反应一样，一接球就以标准到完美的姿势射球。整场比赛拿了八个三分球，这让他感到相当震惊。  
还有就是，他不知道为什么号称防守专家的一之仓和山王的正选松本会防不住三井。  
尤其是那个松本，他最后那个犯规一点水准都没有，不仅没防住，还让三井得了一个罚球。3+1，需要两次进攻，稳扎稳打才能得到的分数，三井一次性就拿到了。  
最奇怪的是，松本防三井的时候好像畏畏缩缩的，脸色也很难看，不知道在害怕什么。  
但录像带毕竟是录像带，没有录下场内的声音，画质也不怎么样。湘北对山王下半场的最后十分钟在三井和松本之间具体发生了什么，他不得而知。  
他能总结出来的只有一点:三井寿非常可怕。  
可能已经到了他遥不可及的高度了。  
因为带着这样的心理压力，长谷川从一开始就没法集中注意力。  
“一志！”永野一声大叫，长谷川才反应过来三井从他那边突入了。  
紧接着是一个漂亮的中投。  
球进。  
“下一次就不止两分了。”回防经过长谷川的时候，三井故意在他身边轻声说道。  
长谷川不由地哆嗦了一下。  
就像三井所说的那样，下一个湘北的球，三井看准了长谷川防守的漏洞，一个假动作之后晃过长谷川快射出手，得到了三分。  
这是这场比赛三井第一次突破夹击得到的三分，湘北所有人都十分激动，炎之男后援团更是把大旗挥舞得“哗哗”作响。  
“换人！”早就感觉长谷川不对劲的藤真就在这时对裁判说道。  
裁判示意比赛暂停。  
“一志，你先下去休息一会儿吧。”藤真对他说道。  
“不。”长谷川向藤真恳求道，“我会防好他的。”  
他知道自己的状态的确不好，但在内心深处，他却非常想和三井对决，并且不想把防守三井的位置交给别人。他也说不出来原因，似乎是有一种他只要在这里退缩了，就再也追不上三井的感觉。  
“不行，一志。”藤真沉下了脸色，代表这事没得商量，“你和伊藤交换。”  
这打击比防不住三井来得还要大，长谷川哽住了，然后他不再说什么，而是默默地走下场。  
长谷川换伊藤上场之后，永野就成了主要防守三井的人。他没有长谷川的心理负担，竭尽所能和伊藤一起防守三井，这样一来，三井要出手就十分困难。贸然出手只会被封盖断球。  
而藤真不愧是神奈川第一后卫，加上这几个月疯狂的训练，从开赛到现在，他彻底锁死了宫城。  
外线一哑火，湘北就打得非常吃力。  
半场结束，靠着流川和赤木在内线的硬扛，他们勉强以36-38落后两分的分差进入下半场。

下半场开始不到两分钟，局势似乎对湘北更加不利了。在一次突破上篮时，流川被强势防守的花形打到脸。他忍痛投进了两个罚球之后被安西教练要求暂时下场，换樱木上场。  
没有流川这个得分点，湘北逐渐落于下风。  
分差一度拉到12分。  
然后，就在下半场打到9分钟的时候，永野补防樱木，被樱木撞开，落地的时候脚踝受伤，直接躺倒在地，痛苦地哼哼。  
裁判判了樱木进攻犯规，但是永野已经站不起来罚球了。  
藤真只能把长谷川再次派上场。  
长谷川第二罚进了。  
“一志，现在三井的体力差不多也要用尽了，你肯定能防得住他。”回防的时候藤真对他说道。  
长谷川点点头，在场下坐了那么久，他觉得他已经冷静下来了。  
可是在三分线前看到微笑面对着他的三井，他的内心又动摇了。  
三井似乎毫不在意那十几分的分差，这让他想起了上一次他们的对决。  
三井的体力很差……  
但是就是在他体力耗得最干净的时候他最可怕。  
长谷川做了几个深呼吸，好调动他的集中力。  
“欢迎你回来……”三井气喘得厉害，但还是展露了一分苦涩的笑颜跟长谷川‘打招呼’，“我现在这个样子……”  
他的话停在这里，费力地喘，就好像喘得说不出后面的句子。  
然后在长谷川盯着他发呆的一刹那，宫城一个妙传，三井接球出手。  
没有悬念的三分命中。  
“你防起来可能会轻松点吧……”三井继续大喘着说完了后半截句子，长谷川的脸色变得更加难看了。  
高野两分打铁，争抢篮板的时候花形把球碰出界，湘北的球。  
这次三井难得地跑到底角要球。接球之后他利用时间差迅速出手，看都没看球有没有进就向后场跑去。  
因为他奔跑的速度是全场最慢的，也因为他此刻的手感好到一出手他就知道会进。  
翔阳进攻，藤真跳投得分。  
又到湘北开球。  
宫城三分线外传球给角田，角田右翼持球突入进低位，同时赤木从禁区跑出为三井挡住了伊藤，三井进左翼底角接住角田传过来的球，直接出手。  
没有想到他们会这样配合导球的长谷川慢了一步。  
看着三井在他面前连续投jin了三个三分，长谷川的脸色已经不是苍白可以形容了。  
藤真的脸色也很难看，不过他们毕竟还保持着不错的领先优势，再加上队里没有比长谷川更出彩的队员，所以他还是决定给长谷川一个机会。  
“一志……”他拍了一下长谷川的肩膀，想着要鼓励一下他。  
“我知道了，下一个球我一定会防住他！”藤真还没说出想说的话，内心焦躁的长谷川已经打断了他。  
看着长谷川跑开的身影，藤真在心里暗暗下定决心：“一志，若下一球三井还能射中，我就必须把你换下了……”  
下半场剩五分钟，比分65-70，湘北落后5分。  
“教练，我想上场。”湘北板凳席上，流川拿下覆在脸上的毛巾，对安西教练说道。  
“你觉得可以吗？”安西教练向他确认。  
流川点了点头。  
“那好吧。”  
他向裁判要求换人，让流川和角田交换。  
这个时候，因为一直应付两个人的防守，三井的体力已经基本耗尽。  
他在球场上脚步迟缓，气喘吁吁，汗如雨下，仿佛下一秒就会虚脱过去一般。  
本来外线就要靠他得分，现在没有第六人木暮，再加上5分的分差，更是不可能把他换下。他只有拖着疲惫的身体在场上坚持。  
樱木从花形和高野之间抓下前场篮板，把球抛给宫城。藤真紧逼防守，宫城只能向外线传球。  
三井在侧翼接住这一球，然而正当他准备再投三分的时候，惧怕他再次命中的长谷川仓促补防，用力过猛，从高处跳起直接撞向他，而体力将尽的他根本抗不过这猛烈的一撞。  
球滚了出去。  
“三井！”他听见宫城发出撕心裂肺的一声叫喊，然后他的头重重地敲到地板上，瞬间就失去了意识。

等到他再度醒过来，映入眼帘的却是更衣室的天花板。  
嗯？好安静……结束了吗？赢了？还是输了？  
“三井学长，你醒了啊。”彩子正在一旁用冰毛巾冷敷他的后脑勺。  
“结束了吗？”他爬起来问道。  
“在列队收拾，一会儿他们就进来。”彩子说，“79比72，我们赢了。”  
“赢了7分？而且这个分数……”三井很惊讶，“怎么会…发生什么了吗？”  
“良田疯了。”彩子淡淡地答道。  
她话音刚落，湘北的一干人涌进了更衣室，本来就赢了比赛都在兴头上，这会儿看见三井醒了，更是叽叽喳喳围着他说个不停。  
彩子于是没再继续说。  
“咪叽我们赢了！哈哈哈哈，你错过了本天才的精彩表演，我告诉你最后本天才……”  
“明明是白痴。”  
“死狐狸，找打！”  
“都是蠢货！”  
三井为这堆人露出个无奈的笑，目光却越过他们看向靠着衣柜坐在地上的宫城。  
宫城难得地显得十分疲惫，他静静地看着闹成一团的流川和樱木，脸上挂着淡淡的笑，却不去制止。  
而当他的目光跟宫城对上的时候，宫城眼里的笑意更深了，里面夹杂着一些说不清道不明的含义。  
那之后三井去了解了一下，才明白那句“良田疯了”是什么意思。  
最后五分钟，宫城送出了四个助攻，两个抢断，还甩掉了藤真的防守，得了两分。那个一年级生的原话是“快得跟鬼一样。”  
所以那个笑是在说:我很厉害吧？！  
真是爱炫耀啊……  
彼时他并不知道那个笑的含义，也不知道宫城是为什么而疯。  
但是宫城的那个笑却刻进了他记忆的最深处，叫他往后每每想起，都会为之动容。


End file.
